From the Ashes
by shadows99
Summary: "You think you know the story? Maybe you've heard of Harry Potter, oh, who am I kidding, of course you have, but I bet you've never heard of me. You see, Harry wasn't the only one to survive 'that tragic night.' I did too, and, in fact, everyone's heard his side of the story, but not mine. My name is Ariel Black, and this is my story."


**A/N: Hi everyone! I am so very sorry that I have been completely inactive as of late. I swear it wasn't on purpose, it was just sort of things building up and getting in the way. It's completely my fault that I haven't posted anything sooner. I've been trying to write, but with school whenever I have a bit of free time, none of my muses want to cooperate. It's only when I'm at school and can't write that I have ideas, which sucks. I also know that I should be updating one of my current stories, rather than posting something utterly new. I have have been working on them, but I feel as though what I've written isn't up to par, and I don't want to put anything forward that isn't my best. I'm not going to promise a new chapter to any other stories, but I can tell you that I will be working on them as fast as I can. Sorry in advance for the long author's note.**

 **Anyways, on the topic of this new story. This is just kinda an idea that I had over the holiday break. I have no clue where it came from, but it simply demanded to be written, so here it is. Any words that look to be misspelled are there 'cause when I picture my character I picture her having a very strong accent, sorry if they confuse anybody. Anyways, this is just me trying out something new, so tell me if you like it. I'm not sure where I want this story to go, but I hope to continue it, and if I do another chapter should be up in about a week or less. Also, please follow, favorite, and review. And now, without further ado, may I present the first chapter of** **From the Ashes!**

 **Disclaimer: I own only my OC. All rights belong to J.K. Rowling. All mistakes are my own.**

* * *

October 31st, 1981, James and Lily Potter gave up their lives to protect their son. However, Harry wasn't the only baby in the house that night, unbeknownst to everyone, including the dark lord. There was a baby girl in the house as well. Not a Potter, mind you, but rather the daughter of a family friend. This isn't the story you've heard so many times before. No, this isn't the story of Harry Potter. Rather, this is the story of the other child who survived that fateful night, Ariel.

* * *

Puddles splashed underfoot as a raven-haired girl ran through the muddy streets of Surrey. The girl glanced back once, panic clear in her grey eyes when she noticed that her tormenters were even closer than before. She continued to run, long dark hair sticking to her pale skin in the unrelenting rain.

Then suddenly, the girl's world turned sideways as she slipped in a particularly deep pool of water. The eleven-year-old didn't bother trying to stand as she rolled over onto her side, clutching her right arm to her chest in pain.

The girl curled even further into herself as a kick landed harshly to her stomach. Water splashed into her eyes, mixing with unshed tears. "Told yah she wouldn't get away."

The two other high school aged boys came to a stop beside the tallest of the three, obviously out of breath. "Serves her right, the prat."

The black haired girl shut her stormy grey eyes as she saw another boy aim a kick, this time at her head. However, the blow never came.

"Hey, you there, leave her alone!" The girl couldn't pinpoint where the voice came from. She opened her eyes slightly, ignoring the stinging feeling that it brought. Grey eyes watched in amazement as the boys splashed away through the rain before all she could see was bright green eyes rimmed with wire glasses inches from her grey ones.

"Are you okay?"

The girl nodded wordlessly. The boy reached over, helping the girl to stand up, watching as she made sure that her injured arm didn't come into contact with anything.

The green-eyed boy looked her over once, checking for anything else before reaching out and touching the girl's cheek lightly. "You're bleeding."

The raven-haired girl brought her hand before bringing it away again, this time stained with red. Still, she didn't speak.

Her savior studied the girl for another minute before opening his mouth again. "My name is Harry. Harry Potter."

The dark haired girl gave Harry what he could only describe as a mix between a small smile and a smirk. "Nice to mee' yah, I'm Ariel Black."


End file.
